warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Days and Horrible Ways
Here's my story, for HIMG's contest. The Story I woke up on a sunny day, I felt the breeze through my pelt, and heard the bird's songs. I had no idea what would be behind this horrible day that I would find out. "Wake up, Oceanpaw!" yelled Sandpelt, my mentor. I opened my eyes, I saw Sandpelt standing in front of me. Her golden fur shined in the sunlight, and her blue eyes looked like the sky at night with little sparks of light in her eyes as stars. Her tail then hit the ground. It made a sound that echoed through the den. I my paws felt a vibration; I then got up. "Well, it good to know that you're not dead." said Sandpelt. "I'm glad too." said I. "Now, let's get out of this apprentice den." said Sandpelt. As I padded out of then den I smelled flowers. These weren't the kind of flowers that would just smell nice, these were then flowers that would heal greencough. I went over to sniff the flowers, but just as I did, I ran into Emeraldpaw, my nemesis. She stared at me and then growled. "What are you looking at?" said Emeraldpaw. "I was ju-" said I interuppted. "You were just staring at something much better then you, Oceanpaw." said Emeraldpaw. I then chose what to reply. What should I say? ''I asked myself. I then just said what was on my mind. "You want to bet?" asked I. Emeraldpaw then had a sneer look on her face. "Sure." she replied. Emeraldpaw's tom friends came up to her and winked at her. They were up to something, I just knew it. "The fight starts...NOW!" Ashpaw yelled. Emeraldpaw then pounced on me, she pinned me down. She reached for my neck. I pushed her off, a piece of my ear went with her. My other ear was shreaded. I then scratched her face. "Ow!" she yelled. Eagleswoop approched me, his eyes stared into my soul. He then hit me with his tail. "Come, Emeraldpaw, we have other things to worry about." said Eagleswoop. Ashpaw joined with his mentor, Lilypetal, and then told him to go with Eagleswoop. Lilypetal always had a crush on Eagleswoop. That's why she joined hime in everything. The same way with Ashpaw, he has a crush on Emeraldpaw, but she doesn't love him back. She loves Bravepaw. I then turned around to Sandpelt, she gave me a strearn look, and then smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." said Sandpelt."You had every right to do that." Her smile warmed me, her eyes shown brightly. "You are pretty, Oceanpaw, and don't forget that." said Sandpelt. That's when the bad things happened... "Sandpelt, want some of this fish. I don't want it." offered Emeraldpaw. "You can have some as well, Oceanpaw." I knew that Emeraldpaw was up to something, I just knew it. She put some of the fish down or me, and then some for Sandpelt. Sandpelt ate the fish; I pretended to eat it. I then turned around and held the fish in my mouth. I threw it into some bushes. Sandpelt took a good bite out of the fish and then heard her stomach growling. "Boy, this food is very stuffing." said Sandpelt. Emeraldpaw the licked her pelt, her eyes had a sneer look on them. She turned away and headed for Bravepaw. "Hello, Bravepaw." said Emeraldpaw weirdly. Bravepaw rolled his eyes at her and padded away from her. No matter how much Bravepaw tried, he couldn't get away from Emeraldpaw. I then walked up to them. "Hey, Bravepaw." said I. "H-i, Oceanpaw." replied Bravepaw. "Want to go hunting with me?" I asked. "Sure." Bravepaw replied. "Come on, Bravepaw, you don't have to go with an apprentice like HER." Emeraldpaw cried. Bravepaw then padded up to me, we went hunting. We caught squirrels and mice, just as well as other small creatures. Bravepaw then spotted a dead bird and picked it up. "I don't think you should touch that." said I. "Come on, it's just a bird, it's not going to kill us." said Bravepaw. "Fine, I won't agure with you, but I'm not eating any of that bird." replied I. Bravepaw smiled at me, his blue-gray pelt shined. His gray eyes glimmered. His bright white teeth shown. You can image what's going to happen next. More bad things happened... We found Sandpelt dead, her eyes looked blank. Her body was cold, and she wasn't breathing. Her pale eyes stared at me in a unimotional way. Her eyes then closed. I put my nose to her pelt and wanted to wail, she was poisened. ''That fish Emeraldpaw gave us, ''I remembered like a memory. I turned around to see Emeraldpaw, there was an evil smile on her face. I wanted to gulp. Instead I scratched her face. It bleeded horribly. I heard a cry from the medicine den,"Emeraldpaw! You must come here!" cried Splashcreek. I padded into the medicine den. Emeraldpaw was behind me. "I didn't call you here." said Splashcreek. "I don't care." said I. I looked at Bravepaw, his spine was shivering, his head was still his eyes were turning clear. "Here, eat these." said Emeraldpaw, the berries to him. She handed him the berries and then is a few minutes, he ate them. I tried to stop Bravepaw when I realized that they were deathberries. Bravepaw then became quiet, he lost his breath. Hs eyes lost the light. His body was lifeless. He was dead. "Emeraldpaw, could you come outside?" I asked. Emeraldpaw and I went into the grassland and I hid in some grass. I then jumped on Emeraldpaw, she screamed. She then hit me. I then grasped her neck, I killed her in one strong bite. "You are just like your mother." said I. Emeraldpaw's mother, Lunarmoon, was a murderer. She killed my mother and father. I then turned away, never to return to my clan, SunClan. My memories were then locked away, I said the one thing my mother said to me,"'You may not remember me anymore, but our memories will still be there, waiting to be remembered." Ashpaw aporoached me, his eyes locked on Emeraldpaw, he then turned his gaze on me. "To be honest, I truly love you more." admitted Ashpaw. "But-" "I knew she was a cerial killer, she killed, Bravepaw, Sandpelt, Petalwind, Soaringbird, and her mother was the same. She killed almost all of SunClan." said Ashpaw. "I know she killed more apprentices, we must now flee." said I. "Her brother might be the same." said Ashpaw. "Then let's go start a new clan." said I. "Let's now go." said Ashpaw, while running out to the moutains. "Agreed." replied I, following him. After we arrived, we started a new clan, MoutainClan, and the clan became as strong as any other clan. As for SunClan, it turned to be a pack of rouges. We may have been apprentices, but we made it strong, this was the day that changed my life, that changed my life forever. '''THE END'